Reap the Bitter Fruit
by Patchfire
Summary: ***Chapter 11 is finally here!!!***Dark fic with references to assault, rape, slash, eventually cutting and other dark topics. Harry's not the same when he returns for his fifth year...
1. Prologue

_  
  
Ah. You again. Decided to try again, not fight with me over your House placement this time? It's really very rare that ReSorting occurs, but you were right, I think, to request it. You have changed, and you fought too hard before.  
  
_The voice was silent for a long time, and the student under the hat began to get impatient.  
  
_Not to worry, I think I have it. I can't put you back where you started – you are far too different to survive there any longer. Neither Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw will do for you, either. Yes, I realise that it's the opposite of where you've been, but you knew that this is what I would say, didn't you? Congratulations, for you're going to –_  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Heh heh... who is it? It's either a lion or a snake... Couldn't resist this cliffhanger, even though I'm not normally the overly dramatic type.  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine.


	2. Chapter 1: Catalyst

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world is property of J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
A/N: This fic is dark. References to rape and assault are just the beginning. Again, this is dark. Not for those who want light, fluffy, and happy endings._  
  
  
  
screamed the Sorting Hat. Sighing with a mixture of relief and apprehension, Harry removed the Hat and sat it back on the shelf in Dumbledore's office before turning to look at the Headmaster.  
  
As I said before, I'd like a chance to meet with my new Head of House.  
  
Yes, of course. Professor Snape will be here momentarily and we can have a nice chat.  
  
Harry's voice was hard, and he saw the fleeting wince on Dumbledore's face. He put it there himself, Harry thought. He sent me to the Dursleys, and that's ultimately the cause of it all.  
  
  
  
Harry had been home from Hogwarts for less than a day when the beatings had begun, along with the sexual assaults. Harry had written about it in vague terms to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius, and all of them had contacted Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however, refused to let him leave the Dursleys, because there Harry was protected, and the wizarding world needed Harry to be protected. Oh, he hadn't said that to Harry directly, or even to Ron or Hermione, but Ron had found the letter that Dumbledore had sent Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and it was fairly explicit. Harry was a tool, nothing more, nothing less, at least in Dumbledore's mind. Sirius was willing to come and rescue him, except that Professor Lupin had found out about Sirius' plan, and had had him transported to Hogwarts and put under watch by Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione, of course, said that if _Dumbledore_ told him to stay put, then he should, regardless. Weeks had stretched on, and Harry's body was weaker than ever. The only positive about the abuse was that it left him so weak that nightmares had ceased after the first few nights on Privet Drive. The negative was that it also left him with insomnia on many nights. On those nights, he had thought for a long, long time about his situation.  
  
If there weren't rules on underage use of magic, he wouldn't be subjected to beatings and sexual assault, Harry had decided. The reason for the rules on underage use of magic was reportedly that Muggles would gasp discover that witches and wizards really did exist. Hagrid had once told him that if Muggles were aware of magic, they would want magical solutions to all their problems, and that's why the wizarding world must remain hidden. Harry had privately begun to hold a different opinion, and his opinions towards Muggles were teetering more towards Draco Malfoy's than Ron Weasley's by the third week of summer holidays.  
  
He had started to form a plan, and the first step was to be ReSorted, into his proper house. He had fought with the hat because of what Hagrid had told him. Hagrid had probably been instructed carefully by Albus Dumbledore, and Albus Dumbledore had clearly wanted the Harry Potter to be in Gryffindor House. Harry could only imagine what complex plots were played out to rule his life behind the scenes. Over the past four years, Harry had enjoyed his friendship with Ron and Hermione, but, overall, he had always felt slightly out of place. He had always chalked it up to feeling out of place no matter what, but he wondered if he simply felt out of place because he was in the wrong House. Stupid, stupid, stupid! he berated himself. Shouldn't've fought with the damn Hat, it knew what it was doing, even if you couldn't see it.  
  
On his birthday, along with presents and his normal school letter, Harry got a personal letter from Dumbledore. Harry smiled when he finished reading it. His request to come to school three days early and be ReSorted in private was granted, as well as the chance to meet with his new Head of House before term began. He was even excused from the Feast on the first night of term, and all meals and classes thereafter until he had been able to talk to his new dormmates, yearmates, and housemates. Dumbledore clearly wanted to make sure that his Golden Boy was happy, whatever that took. Knowing Dumbledore, Harry smirked, he probably thinks I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, or just wanting to be reassured that I'm in the right house. That's probably it; he's thinking all these accomodations are pointless. He will be surprised.  
  
Two weeks before term started, Vernon actually raped Harry for the first time. Harry cried afterwards, ashamed but filled with the knowledge that he was going to prevent it from happening to any other wizarding child, no matter what it took. The next day, he went to Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies, secure in the knowledge that the Weasleys' were visiting Charlie in Romania, and Hermione was in Bulgaria visiting Viktor Krum, and he did not have to worry about seeing either of them. He had written them saying that he was unable to come to the Burrow because Dumbledore wanted him to arrive at Hogwarts early. Hermione had written back, full of understanding, but mainly upset that prefect notifications weren't going to be mailed out; instead, they would be announced at the beginning of term. Harry had smiled; that was his fault, too. Dumbledore said that regardless of what House he was in, Harry was to be a Prefect. Therefore, they had to know what House he was in before assigning the rest of the prefects. Harry had even secured a promise that he would be Seeker on the House team of whatever House he ended up in, and Dumbledore had even agreed to that. Yes, being Harry Potter had its advantages.  
  
In Diagon Alley, Harry stocked up on books on the Dark Arts, telling the clerk that Albus Dumbledore himself was going to instruct him. The clerk bought it completely. Fool, thought Harry. He'd sell Dark Arts books to just about anyone with a good enough story. Harry even made his way down Knockturn Alley for a few more books and supplies, which he carefully tucked away in the bottom of his trunk upon his return to Privet Drive.   
  
On August 28th, Harry activated the PortKey that Dumbledore had sent, and found himself landing, with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, in Dumbledore's office. Greetings exchanged, Harry had put the Sorting Hat on his head, and waited.


	3. Chapter 2: A New House, A New Head

_A/N: Still not mine. I made up the bit about Head Girl & Boy having to be in different Houses, but it does make some sense, don't you think?_  
  
  
Of course. I'll be happy to leave. Dumbledore stood up and left the room. Moments later, the door opened, and Snape swept in.  
  
he spat. What's this about? Where's Dumbledore?  
  
Harry met the Potions Master's gaze cooly. I asked Dumbledore if I could speak to you privately. I've just been ReSorted – to where I should have been all along.  
  
And where would that be? Hufflepuff? Snape's voice was full of contempt.  
  
Harry smiled, an evil-looking smirk that did not reach his eyes, and his voice had a dry, humorous quality when he spoke again. No. I would think it would be obvious, Professor, that the Sorting Hat deems me to be most like you – a Slytherin.  
  
Harry was gratified to see surprise on Snape's face, and raised eyebrows. Indeed. Well, well, well. What _would_ your father think?  
  
Harry smirked. I'm not sure, but I think my mother would have been proud. You see, I figured something out. Why Lily's friends are never mentioned. My parents were Head Boy and Head Girl, but the two never come from the same house. My dad was in Gryffindor, and Sirius or Professor Lupin would've mentioned it if she were in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Therefore, my mother must've been in Slytherin. More than that, she must've been one of your yearmates – maybe even one of your friends.  
  
Snape regarded him carefully in silence. Congratulations, Mr. Potter. I wondered if you would ever figure that part of your parents' story out. Yes, Lily was a Slytherin, and she and I were good friends – best friends, actually – until she fell in love with that blasted Potter. Then it was James this, James that. I hadn't seen her for two years when she died. Still, Voldemort had been willing not to kill her, if it hadn't been for you.  
  
Harry nodded, the full story clicking into place with his Dementor memories. He told her that, you know. I hear her, when Dementors are near. He told her to stand aside, that she needn't die. Harry paused. Sometimes I hate myself for killing her. As do you.  
  
Not anymore, Harry.  
  
Harry was shocked. Since when was he Harry to Professor Snape?  
  
You're a Slytherin, now, are you not? No need contaminating our house with Potter's name. Snape grinned somewhat slyly. What else do we need to talk about?  
  
I'd like to survive my first week, so if you could arrange a few private meetings for me, without informing anyone what they are about? I think I need to meet with Malfoy, for starters–  
  
Draco, Harry, Draco. We may call people in other houses by their last names, but inside Slytherin House, there are no families, despite what we may say outwardly about purebloods. Each Slytherin has only one family, and that's Slytherin House.  
  
Harry nodded. He was beginning to understand his new House, and he was growing ever more confident that he had made the correct decision. Draco, then. He and I must come to some understanding, given the past few years. Then the rest of the boys in my year, then the girls as well. Finally, then, we can talk to the whole House. All of that before I attend any classes or meals.  
  
What are you going to do about Weasley and Granger?  
  
You mean the two people who wouldn't do a thing for their supposed best friend while he was being beaten and sexually assaulted? The only person willing to help me was Sirius, and he was being physically restrained here. I only hope he's not angry with me, I've got to talk to him tonight or tomorrow. But you asked about the Weasel and Mudblood. Is that enough of an answer?  
  
Snape was clearly shocked. Are you serious, Harry?  
  
Maybe. Today I'm still angry. I might not be by the time I have to talk to them, and maybe we can still be friends of a sort. They'll never understand, though, will they?  
  
Snape answered softly. People that have a relatively normal family don't understand why we need our Slytherin family.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up early, momentarily confused by his new surrounding. Oh yes. He was in the Slytherin dormitories now. Professor Snape had helped him move in the night before, as he told him a little more about Slytherin House and how things were inside their dungeon common room and dormitories. Among the more interesting revelations was that all Slytherins were allowed to call Professor Snape by his first name whenever there were only Slytherins present, in accordance with the no last name protocol. By the end of the evening, Harry felt more at peace than he had in quite a long time, and Severus had even supplied a Dreamless Sleep Potion so that Harry could get an adequate night's rest for once.  
  
Harry took a quick shower and ate the breakfast that had been provided in his room, reading the short note that accompanied it.  
  
  
_Harry,  
  
Once again, welcome to Slytherin. I gathered after our talk last night that you already felt at home here. There's more of your mother in you than I had ever guessed.  
  
Your godfather is currently staying in the offices of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as Remus Lupin will be occupying that post again this year. I have spoken to Remus about your ReSorting and he has agreed not to mention what House you are now in to Sirius, and he will make himself scarce this morning as well.  
  
I'll be by after lunch to help you sort out your schedule; no Slytherins take Divination, so you'll have to find another elective course._  
  
_Severus_  
  
  
Harry smiled, exultant. Finally, he would be rid of Divination! He got dressed immediately, in the baggy cast-offs from Dudley, and made a mental note to ask Severus if he could go into Hogsmeade the next day to find some better-fitting Muggle clothing. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and left the oddly comforting surroundings of Slytherin House and headed upstairs to meet with Sirius.  
  
  
  
Harry called softly, knocking on the door. It opened, and Harry stepped in, finding himself embraced in a large hug.  
  
Oh, thank god, Harry, you're alright, I was so worried. I am so sorry, Dumbledore put restraints on me and...  
  
Sirius! I understand! That you were willing to come for me despite Dumbledore's orders tells me enough. Harry smiled, but then his face slid into a mask of bitterness. You were the only one willing.  
  
So that's what this ReSorting business is about.  
  
Harry agreed. And, mainly, I've never felt comfortable, not like Ron and Hermione do. I always chalked it up to just not feeling comfortable anywhere, but I realised it was more that I had fought the Sorting Hat, and I wasn't in the right place. Harry smiled. Sirius, you won't believe this, but since I was ReSorted last night, I finally feel... right. Comfortable, even. Like I actually belong somewhere. I can't explain it, but I know I did the right thing.  
  
So where did you end up, then? Sirius asked, though Harry could tell from his eyes that he had already guessed, and, more importantly, he was okay with it.  
  
My mother's House, Harry said softly, and Sirius smiled.  
  
You figured that out then? Harry, I won't pretend to understand, but then, your mother always told us that you couldn't understand Slytherin unless you were a Slytherin.  
  
She was right, you know. Harry's smile was sad, and his tone gentle. I'm not even sure it can be explained. It's just... it feels right, Sirius. I feel happy, and it's been a long time since I've been happy. It's been so long, I don't remember it. I just assume I was happy as a baby.  
  
You were, Harry, you were. And, Harry, your mother would be so proud of you, you know? She used to tease James about her little Slytherin when she was pregnant, and James would just smile and say it didn't matter as long as you were on your House team!  
  
Harry laughed. Being Dumbledore's Golden Boy has its advantages, you know. Before the ReSorting, he agreed to all sorts of things, including an assurance that I would automatically be Seeker of whatever House I ended up in. I think he was so confident that I'd end up back in Gryffindor, he agreed to it.  
  
Sirius stared at him for a second before grinning. Bloody hell, Harry, you really *are* a Slytherin! That sounds exactly like something your mother would have done!  
  
Harry grinned. Thank you. Thanks for being so understanding.  
  
What're godfathers for? And... if you need to talk about your summer... you know I'll be around.  
  
Yeah, I know. Harry smirked. Luckily Madame Pomfrey could heal most of my injuries. Snape wants me to do some counseling of some kind for awhile – because of the rape.  
  
RAPE? You didn't tell me about a RAPE? Sirius' eyes were bulging.  
  
Harry sighed. I know, I haven't been able to write since then. It was only the once, but... yeah. I think Snape's right.  
  
Much as I hate to admit it, I agree with him. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you a week or so after term starts. I decided you needed to become an Animagus this year.  
  
Harry smiled. Cool. I'd better get to lunch and then I'm supposed to get my schedule changed around. Thanks, Sirius.  
  
Anytime, kiddo. Anytime.  
  
  
  
Harry met with Severus after lunch to decide on a new elective course. Since I'm dropping Divination, could I switch out of Care of Magical Creatures as well? You know as well as I do that I was manipulated into fighting the Sorting Hat my first year, and we both know who helped Dumbledore.  
  
Snape smiled. Not to worry, Harry, Hagrid's away on a special mission' for our friend Dumbledore. I think you'll find the new instructor much better, even if he was a Gryffindor. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly. Charlie Weasley. I know, you're thinking, not another Weasley, but Charlie's definitely not like the others. The Sorting Hat took a long time on him, you know, and he even had several friends in Slytherin House.  
  
Harry nodded. Well, that sounds alright then. What should I substitute for Divination then, Ancient Runes or Arithmancy?  
  
Snape grimaced. Neither is exactly useful, is it? I give extra seminars on the Dark Arts, and older students lead some informally as well, since that can't be an official elective. I usually recommend Arithmancy, as it takes less time. That's the same reason most Slytherins take Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
I managed to get several Dark Arts books by throwing my name as well as Dumbledore's around. I'm only about halfway through them now, but perhaps by mid-year I could help with those informal seminars.  
  
That would be excellent, Harry. Oh, and I noticed the state of your clothing, and made arrangements for you to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow. I also made arrangements for Draco to meet you here and accompany you. This will give you two all day to talk, as well as give you some much needed fashion advice.  
  
Harry smiled his gratitude. Thanks, Severus. So I suppose I won't see you tomorrow?  
  
No, I have to run errands myself. But I thought we could continue our talks the next day, if that's okay. It would still give you the day that everyone else will arrive to do any studying or reading.  
  
  
  
_  
_  



	4. Chapter 3: Meeting with Draco

_Still doesn't belong to me._  
  
  
  
Harry waited in the common room after breakfast the next morning for Draco to arrive. He hoped that the day would go okay. In order for his plan to work, he had to do more than get along with Draco, he had to secure him as an ally and, hopefully, a friend.  
  
Finally, Harry heard voices approaching the door to the Slytherin common room. The austere nature of it was definitely growing on Harry. He perked up once he could understand what was being said.  
  
Draco, I asked you here to talk to a new Slytherin. A fellow fifth year asked to be ReSorted because he fought the Sorting Hat at first, and he realised his mistake. You're going to be shocked, but, Draco, listen to him. He's a true Slytherin if I ever met one, as much as you or I, and he has a lot of healing to do. He wants to meet with the rest of your dormmates, and then your yearmates, before the rest of the House, but he specifically wanted to talk to you before anyone else. Give him a chance. Oh, and he needs some fashion help in a bad way, so you two are to go into Hogsmeade after lunch.  
  
I understand, Severus. Who could possibly be so shocking anyway? The door slid open and Harry heard Draco mutter It's not like I'm going to find Potter in here, anyway.  
  
Actually, I was given to understand there were no last names in Slytherin, Harry said smoothly, noting with pleasure the shocked look on the other boy's face.  
  
Bloody hell. _You?_ A Slytherin?  
  
The world's full of surprises, isn't it? Harry sighed. Dumbledore's been manipulating me for years, ever since he sent me to live with those... those _Muggles _when I was just a baby. Those Muggles ended up being his downfall, though, you know. When I couldn't use magic over the summer to defend myself, it finally made me realise what was going on.  
  
Draco had sat down, his interest piqued. What are you talking about?  
  
They beat me, sexually assaulted me, raped me. And I couldn't do a thing. I wrote my godfather, Weasley, the Mudblood. Dumbledore told them to leave me there. I'm merely a tool to him, and it didn't matter what happened as long as I didn't die. My godfather tried to save me, you know, and Dumbledore had him locked up here at Hogwarts. The other two couldn't be bothered.  
  
Okay, _Harry_, how do I know this isn't some weird act.  
  
Does the Sorting Hat ever lie? Oh sure, I'll admit I have elements of Gryffindor in me, or it never could have put me there. But I never felt comfortable there. And, Draco, my father may have been a Gryffindor, but my mother was not.  
  
Oh? What was she, a Ravenclaw?  
  
Harry smiled. No. She was one of us.  
  
Draco clearly wasn't expecting that information. Bloody hell, he whispered. I never guessed... I should have, I just didn't see it. He straightened, and extended a hand in a gesture that was so full of past meaning that both he and Harry shuddered slightly. Welcome to Slytherin House, Harry.  
  
There was a pause, and Draco felt for a sickening moment that history was going to repeat itself. But then Harry reached out and took his hand firmly. Thank you. It means alot coming from you, Draco.  
  
Harry and Draco spent the remainder of the morning chatting, sharing things from the fact that they both had fucked up childhoods to their favorite Quidditch teams. I really favor Puddlemere United, actually, Harry shared. I've never really mentioned it though because Ron gets so mad, they usually beat the Cannons worse than any other team.  
  
Draco laughed. Personally I favor the Wasps, but Puddlemere's not bad. Figures that Weasley would go for losers like the Cannons.  
  
Harry snorted with laughter. Yeah, you should see his room. Totally orange, totally clashes with his hair. Harry paused, suddenly serious. I thought I'd feel guilty talking about him, you know. But I don't. I do, a bit, with Hermione. She really couldn't help me this summer, her parents took her on holiday and she doesn't live with any qualified witches or wizards. But I expected better from Weasley, and I'm not sure I can forgive him.  
  
Draco leaned over. I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't think Granger's that bad either. I only insult her for two reasons. One, reputation, and two, it makes the Weasel mad. But, if you want to keep her as a friend, I think that Slytherin House will lay off her completely.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he shrugged. Wow, okay. Now tell me, when are we going shopping? I've got plenty of Galleons to spend.  
  
Let's go then. They have some boutiques with the designer Muggle stuff on a side street, so we'll head there first.  
  
Harry soon found himself trying on Calvin Klein jeans and Tommy Hilfiger shirts. Aren't these shirts awfully... American? he finally ventured.  
  
Draco turned to look at him and frowned. You're right. You need more of the Versace or Armani look. Calvin Klein's good for casual wear though. Here, try these for the school uniform.  
  
Soon Harry was dressed in pants, shirt, and tie that certainly were regulation, but fit him much better and made him look much better. I have to say, the green and silver tie looks better on me.  
  
I agree. You know, for a guy, you sure are enjoying this.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. So? You must enjoy shopping too.  
  
Draco sighed impatiently. Yes, but I'm gay.  
  
Harry stared. He shrugged.   
  
Whatever? That's your response?  
  
I don't really care about someone's sexual orientation. Especially when I don't even know my own.  
  
Don't know? How do you not know?  
  
When you find both sexes equally attractive. Harry smiled sardonically. Awfully greedy of me, isn't it?  
  
I suppose so, Draco laughed. That's something Severus might not have mentioned, by the way. We're the most accepting of any of the four houses in terms of sexual orientation. Everyone always expects the opposite. We even have threesomes occasionally – sounds like you might be one for that category, he teased, causing Harry to blush even as he smiled.  
  
The pair was laden down with packages as they headed towards the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before Draco would head back to his home. Oh! Draco, you'll be pleased. Hagrid'll be away this year. Severus said that the replacement was better than he sounded, as well.  
  
  
  
Charlie Weasley. Severus seemed to think he was almost put in Slytherin, though, and said he had had several friends in Slytherin, so he shouldn't be playing favorites at least. And Professor Lupin's back in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Don't scowl, I know your opinion, but he was a friend of my father's – AND my mother's.  
  
Okay, okay, I'll give him a bit more of a chance. And now, I had best use the fireplace here to get back home. Sure you can manage all these bags by yourself?  
  
Yes. Although it'd be much easier with a good shrinking charm or levitating charm, wouldn't it? Blasted Ministry rules.  
  
I'll see you in two days, Harry. I'll try to prep the others without giving too much away once we're on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Thanks, Draco. Today was fun.  
  
It was, wasn't it? Bye.  
  
  
  
Harry spent the next day reading and talking with Severus, as well as making sure all of his summer work was completed. The Dark Arts books he had purchased were fascinating, and he couldn't wait until term began and he could try some of them out.  
  
He also wrote a letter to Hermione, hoping that Hedwig would find her either before she boarded the Express or before she reached Hogwarts. Harry tried to explain that he valued their friendship, and asked only that she give him a chance to explain before she made any final decisions. He concluded by telling her not to expect to see him at the feast, and maybe not until the day after.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4: September 1, 1995

_A/N: Here we switch POV just a bit. This will be one of the few times that I will switch POV, but it seemed necessary at this point in the fic._  
  
  
Hermione was puzzled by the cryptic letter that Harry had sent. She hadn't mentioned it to Ron, especially once he started ranting about Harry not writing for over two weeks beyond a very short note that he was going up to Hogwarts early. Hermione wasn't sure what was going on with Harry, but she was sharp enough to realise that he wanted desperately to preserve his friendship with her, and wasn't as sure about his friendship with Ron. Considering what Harry had written about his uncle over the summer, Hermione privately thought that Ron and his brothers should have been a bit more proactive in helping Harry, even if she did think Dumbledore had his reasons. Hermione had tried, in her own Muggle way, to help him, but her parents had found out and dragged her away on holiday immediately after.   
  
Then there was the weird way that Malfoy was acting. Before Ron had arrived, he had approached her on the platform. Granger. I just want to apologise for everything. I have a bad habit of using you to get at the Weasel, but it won't be happening anymore. Too shocked to respond, Hermione had merely nodded, a very small and very tenative smile on her lips. He had startled her even further then. Oh, I know you don't have a reason to believe me, not yet. Just remember that we're not all evil in the dungeons, eh? He had cocked an eyebrow and shot a half-smile at her as he turned and boarded the train, leaving Hermione extremely confused.  
  
  
  
Draco was holding court with a select group of the fifth year Slytherins. Severus contacted me with an odd request a few days ago. We have a new member of our class, it seems. Someone decided that they had fought the Sorting Hat too hard and requested ReSorting. The person was ReSorted into Slytherin. Severus has spent more time with them than I did, but, trust me, the Sorting Hat got it right the second time. This person is definitely a Slytherin, and it's honestly some kind of bloody miracle they survived in another house for four years. We'll be meeting with them after the feast, and then from there they'll meet the rest of the house before they attend classes with us. I was skeptical at first, but give the person a chance. They're Slytherin, through and through.  
  
  
  
Harry was nervous. Mid-afternoon, he had pulled on his new clothes, and put on the Slytherin green and silver tie for the second time ever. He shrugged into his new robes, the Slytherin crest adorning them. Tonight, after the feast, he would be meeting up with his new dormmates, Greggory, Vincent, Blaise, and, of course, Draco. Then, hopefully, they would meet up with the rest of the fifth years as well, including Pansy and Millicent. I wonder who participates in these threesomes... Harry allowed his mind to drift off into a rather steamy fantasy involving himself, Blaise and Millicent before it changed to Draco, himself, and Blaise. Hmmm, Harry mused, Slytherin House has some real advantages.  
  
  
  
  
Throughout the feast, Hermione waited impatiently for the prefects to be announced. There were two in each year from each house, and they were normally one boy and one girl, although that wasn't strictly necessary. Finally, at the end of the meal, Dumbledore stood up to announce the new fifth year prefects.  
  
From Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hannah Abbott will be our new prefects. The new Ravenclaw prefects will be Terry Boots and Padma Patil. Padma's sister Parvati Patil will be joining Hermione Granger as our Gryffindor prefects – that's odd, thought Hermione. Shouldn't Harry be a prefect? – and our Slytherin prefects are Draco Malfoy and one other individual who will be announced tomorrow evening. Now, off to your dormitories! Prefects, lead the first years.  
  
Hermione fell into step automatically with Parvati, her mind whirling. Harry's marks were fairly excellent, and Hermione had overheard a conversation McGonagall was having with Professor Sprout towards the end of last year that indicated that Harry and her were going to be chosen as Gryffindor Prefects. Why the change? Then there was this odd business of one of Slytherin's prefects not being named yet, even though all of the Slytherin fifth years were present. The day had been full of odd events, from Harry's letter to Malfoy's apology to... No! Surely not! Hermione's logical mind had hit upon an answer, even though she didn't know whether or not to believe herself. Could Harry have been ReSorted into Slytherin?!?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was sitting nervously in Severus' office, waiting for his dormmates to show up. Finally, he heard Draco's voice carry down the hall. Remember what I said. You'll be surprised, but he's a Slytherin now, and should've been before. He needs to heal, and that's *our* job to help with.   
  
C'mon, Draco, just tell us who it is, Harry recognised the deep voice of Goy– Greggory.  
  
Draco's voice held more than a hint of teasing. Severus wouldn't tell me, and I got the shock of a lifetime, so I want you lot to be surprised as well. They had reached the door, Harry realised, and he turned so that he was half-facing the door. May I present the newest member of Slytherin House – the door opened, and they began to enter – Harry Potter.  
  
Silence. The three stared, dumbfounded, at Harry. Harry smiled slightly.   
  
Blaise managed to get out. Sorry. We're just slightly, er, shocked.  
  
Greggory agreed, and Vincent nodded vigorously.  
  
Harry's smile widened. Not nearly as shocked as Dumbledore when he realised he had lost control of his Golden Boy.  
  
Now he had them. Blaise laughed, and he heard Greg and Vincent snorting as they tried to hold it in. Draco smiled at him wryly, yet warmly. Exactly how far away are you going, Harry? Draco had told him he was going to ask this question, had actually asked it two days previously, but Harry said it needed to wait for the other three.  
  
Funny you should ask that, Draco. Harry flashed his former enemy a smile. I'm not going to make my story all pretty. From the time I was fifteen months old until less than a week before my eleventh birthday, I lived in a cupboard underneath the stairs in the house of my Muggle relatives – my mother's sister and her husband, along with their son, Dudley, who's a few months older than me. Later I got moved into Dudley's second bedroom, after my Hogwarts letters started arriving. Not that they let me have them; Dumbledore sent Hagrid after me finally.  
  
Each summer, when I go there, it's pretty bad. Usually, though, I would go to the Burrow or something at the end of it, plus they just had me do chores but otherwise left me alone. This summer was different, though.   
  
Vernon started using me as his own personal punching bag and blow job machine. Since we're not allowed to use magic during the holidays, I had no way to defend myself. I wrote to three people – Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and my godfather – asking for help. Dumbledore told all three of them not to interfere, because I was protected from Voldemort there. Weasley found a letter to his mom, though, and read it, and it basically suggested I am merely a tool – nothing more, and nothing less – and as long as I didn't _die_ at my uncle's hand, it didn't matter what he did. So the Weasleys left me there. Hermione – I think she did try to help, but what can a 15 year old girl do without any adult witches or wizards to assist her? Finally, my godfather disregarded Dumbledore's instructions and made plans to come rescue me. Dumbledore found out, however, and had him brought here and physically restrained and watched around the clock. A few weeks ago, Vernon actually raped me. Harry took a shuddering breath and looked down at the floor, not sure he could go on. He was startled to feel two comforting arms around him. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes. One was Draco, he was sure, and the other was Greg. Vincent and Blaise were peering at him with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
None of this would've happened if I could've used some basic magic to protect myself, but we're not allowed to use magic during the holidays. Why not? I've never heard any reason except that it might alert the Muggles. Eh, okay. So why is that a problem? Hagrid told me, on my eleventh birthday, that we kept ourselves a secret because Muggles would want magical solutions to all their problems. Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we shouldn't have to hide. There needn't BE an office on the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. We're the ones with the power, and we shouldn't be limited by Muggles.  
  
I'm not saying I'm going to align myself with Voldemort. Killing's not my cup of tea, nor is torturing someone, although I don't really have all that many objections to judicious use of the Imperius Curse, especially since I can break it. Harry twisted his face into a smirk. I still plan to defeat Voldemort, but I plan to rise up in his place, with a better vision for what witches and wizards can be. Judicious use of the Dark Arts. No limitations by what some poor Muggle might see. Careful screening of Muggle-born witches and wizards – some might be okay, but they needed to be evaluated more carefully. Most of all, no wizarding child should be sent to live with Muggles like I was, and be unable to defend him or herself, even at age 15.  
  
Harry fell silent, unsure about how to go to the next part of his plan. These four were his foundation; everything from here on out depended on their loyalty, and everything would build on them, his own inner circle. Draco spoke. I'm in. I don't like Voldemort particularly, nor his methods. What you're proposing... it sounds smart. Practical. And better than what we have now.  
  
I'm in, also, Blaise spoke up. Are we going to be marked as well?  
  
We should be, Vincent spoke up. Greg's a good artist, let him design something.  
  
We'll wear it somewhere besides our forearms though, Greg added. That's just a little too obvious, I always thought. What about upper thighs or something like that?  
  
There was a general murmur of agreement, and Harry looked around at them. Wow. This is... incredible, you guys, really it is.  
  
Vincent shrugged, smiling. You're a Slytherin. That's all we need to know.  
  
I _really_ wish I hadn't fought with that bloody hat, then, Harry ended the conversation as the others laughed.   
  
Are you ready to join the rest of the fifth years? Severus has them waiting in another room down the hall? Blaise asked then, and Harry nodded, standing.   
  
It's nice to be here finally. I finally feel like I belong. The others nodded in understanding, and Draco wondered again how Harry had survived the past four years. Harry walked out the door, flanked by his new dormmates and friends. And followers, he added mentally. Things were beginning. Slowly, to be sure, but they were beginning.  



	6. Chapter 5: Harry Potter, Slytherin

_A/N: I hope the Slytherins don't seem too OOC, but I'm really going with the idea that there's a way to act in public and an almost completely different way to act in private.  
  
_  
  
After meeting with the rest of the Slytherin fifth years, and talking a little bit about how much more comfortable he felt in Slytherin House, he decided to go ahead and present himself to the rest of his House that evening, so that he could attend meals and classes the next day. After all, he thought, I'm a Slytherin now, and even though the attention will be weird, I'm – _proud_ – of it, not ashamed. I want to eat with my house and attend classes with my yearmates.  
  
Harry took a deep breath outside the common room. Draco and his dormmates were one side of him, although Draco was slightly in front of him, like a shield, and Millicent was on his other side. At the very front of the odd procession was Severus. He was going to enter first, then the rest of them would come in. Harry shifted nervously as Severus slipped into the common room and left the door slightly open behind him, so that they could hear what was going on as well.  
  
Hello, Slytherin. Snape's voice was quiet and almost gentle when he spoke to the Slytherins alone, hardly a trace of his usual sarcasm present. You might have wondered about why our other prefect wasn't announced tonight. I'm going to try to explain that, among other events.  
  
Over the summer, one of the fifth year students approached Dumbledore requesting a ReSorting. The request was granted, and this student was ReSorted into Slytherin. I've had a chance to talk with him over the last few days, and Draco also spent part of the day with him two days ago. Just now he has been talking to his new dormmates and his yearmates. Despite what we might have thought before, he is truly a Slytherin, as his mother was. Draco doesn't understand how he survived in another House for four years, and I have to agree. He's been through quite a lot of pain, and we need to be willing to help him. Snape stopped and turned to the door. You can come in now.  
  
Slowly, Harry and the others went to the other door and walked through it, into silence. A seventh year was the first to speak. Bloody hell...  
  
It is a shock, isn't it? Harry decided someone had to cut the tension, and it might as well be him. As I told the guys here, Dumbledore was rather shocked to realise he'd lost control of his Golden Boy.  
  
Several in the room laughed, and most of the rest were smiling. Harry smiled. Things would get better from here.  
  
I fought the Sorting Hat first year. I have reason to believe that I was manipulated into fighting it, so that I would be put into Gryffindor. While I _have_ survived, I never felt comfortable there, and over the summer I decided to go back to where I began and see if that made a difference.  
  
Heads were nodding, and a burly seventh year with a prefect's badge stood up and walked across to Harry, one hand extended. Welcome to Slytherin, Harry. I'm Derrick. And, more importantly, captain of the Quidditch Team. He paused and looked at Draco. You really make a better Chaser, Draco, and there's an opening.  
  
Draco nodded and grinned. I know. I was going to hex you if you tried to keep me at Seeker.  
  
Now everyone laughed and began talking, and Harry found himself shepherded around the room, shaking hands with loads of people, meeting the rest of the Quidditch team, and generally settling in. At first, he was still somewhat nervous, but an hour later he was sitting down with a group of people he hadn't met before, with the exception of Blaise, having a decent conversation and feeling for the world like he had always been there, like he *belonged* there. As Harry finally headed up to bed, he had just one thought in his mind. I can't wait to owl Sirius. He'll be happy for me, even if no one else is.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry got dressed in the Slytherin uniform for the second time, and then found his prefect badge on the side table. He pinned it on and took a second to look in the mirror. The new clothes helped, he had to admit, but his hair still wouldn't lie down.  
  
Harry, catch. Draco threw a small package across the room. I thought of it after I left the other day – they're contacts, so you don't have to wear those glasses. I had Severus send me your lens strength.  
  
Wow, I mean, thanks. Harry was overwhelmed. I really appreciate it.  
  
No problem. Draco shrugged. Just don't go telling too many people, I do have a rep to maintain, he smiled.  
  
Harry smiled in return as he slipped off his glasses and inserted the contacts. Much better, he thought with satisfaction. With that, he turned to follow the rest of his dorm downstairs and then up from the dungeons to breakfast. Harry felt his stomach turn a few times as they walked.  
  
Pansy was walking beside him.  
  
Yeah, a bit. Mainly I don't fancy wearing my breakfast; the Weasley twins especially can get rather creative in a short amount of time.  
  
Pansy nodded understandingly. I'll run ahead with Blaise and Greg and we'll put a barrier around the table, just in case. With that, she was gone, tapping the two she had named as she hurried along. Harry stared after her. It was going to take some getting used to, this family thing.  
  
Then, there were the doors. Squaring his shoulders, Harry fell into step between Greg and Derrick, Draco, Millicent, and Vince all slightly ahead of him. They walked into the hall and settled down at their table. It wasn't long before Harry began to hear some whispers – and some not-so-silent exclamations – floating across the hall.  
  
Bloody hell, Hermione, that's Harry! Harry sighed inwardly, even as he continued eating and talking. Ron.   
  
Yes, Ron, it is. But look at him. He looks happy.  
  
I don't care if he looks like Cornelius Fudge! What's he doing with the Slytherins?!?  
  
Ron, he's wearing a green and silver tie, robes with the Slytherin House crest on them, and a prefect's badge. I'd wager he's been ReSorted.  
  
Why the bloody hell...?!?  
  
I don't know, Ron. I'm sure he'll explain it to us when he gets a chance.  
  
  
  
That's just it, Harry thought, as he finished his breakfast and stood, gathering his books in preparation for his first class, Charms. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain it where Ron would understand. Hermione won't either, but she'll come closer. Someday she might even join me. He chuckled at the irony. Yes, the mudblood will come to work for a half-Dark wizard that wants to monitor her kind more closely. Look at the record though. Too many of the Muggle-borns turn Dark – look at Peter Pettigrew – or they go back into the Muggle world completely wasting their education. Hogwarts isn't an experience to be thrown away, tossed cheaply in some gutter like the whores in London.   
  
Harry looked up. He had reached the Charms classroom. Taking a deep breath, he walked in and moved to sit behind Draco, next to Pansy. Thanks for putting up that wall at breakfast. I loved watching those eggs slide down it.  
  
She giggled. Oh, no problem. It was pretty funny.  
  
Then Harry gazed around the room. This class was, apparently, with the Hufflepuffs, and he noticed them staring at him – some with disgust, and some with a measure of... respect? Odd, Harry decided. He tuned their stares out then and went about following Flitwick's lecture, on Animating Charms. Harry had practised them just a few days before, while waiting for term to start, and he was first to animate his sock correctly. Pleased with his performance, Harry was in high spirits as they set off towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they got closer, however, he groaned.  
  
Greg, do we have Defense with the Gryffindors? Greg nodded the affirmative. Damn! That's my favourite class and one of my favourite professors and now I'm going to have to put up with accusing stares during it.  
  
Draco overheard and moved to his side. Harry, don't worry about it. Granger was defending you earlier at breakfast, remember, and you know that you can hex the pants off of Weasel if you have to. Just sit beside me, next to the window, when we go in. Nodding, Harry walked in and sat down, resolutely not looking at his former housemates.  
  
Then he heard Ron's sneering voice. Look, Neville. It's the newest member of the Junior Death Eater Association. Apparently he was so busy giving out blow jobs to his new _Master_ all summer that he couldn't be bothered to even let his former housemates know what was going on.  
  
Harry hissed, pain, humiliation, and shame rushing to the forefront of his brain. He knew Ron could be cruel, but to use what Harry had written about in confidence and broadcast it in class – Harry half-rose from his seat, but Draco stopped him. No. Let Granger and I handle it. Sure enough, Hermione had slapped Ron across the face and hit him with the Furnunculus Curse, as large boils were sprouting up on his face. Meanwhile, Draco had drawn his wand and muttered restraining charms at him. So you get off on causing other people pain, hmm, Weasel? Does getting hurt yourself get you off just as much? Because _that_ can easily be arranged. Harry doesn't really need you, does he, if this is way you repay four years of friendship. Draco must've heard Professor Lupin approaching then, because he muttered and then the countercurse to remove the boils, leaving Ron bound to his seat and unable to say a thing about it throughout the class. As they left, Draco negligently waved his wand over his shoulder, releasing both spells.


	7. Chapter 6: A Walk With Hermione

_Haven't put in a disclaimer for a couple of chapters. Harry still doesn't belong to me!_  
  
  
  
It was just before dinner when Harry found himself in the library, studying an annotated bibliography on the Dark Arts, and Hermione arrived. Sitting herself across from Harry, she put down her bag and leveled a steady gaze at him. Alright, Harry. I don't hate you, let's get that straight, but I do want to know what's up.  
  
Harry put down his book and marked his place, carefully putting it back into his bag. Well. You know some of what went on this summer. I wasn't nearly as explicit in what I told you, though. What Ron said earlier, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was one part in there that was true, except it was Vernon who was requiring them, not Voldemort. Harry paused suddenly and stood. Let's go out to the lake to talk. I don't want to be overhead. Hermione nodded and they made their way outdoors.  
  
I wrote to you, Ron, and Sirius about everything that was going on. I was pretty sure that you were going to try to help, but then you were on holiday, so I assume your parents found out? Hermione nodded. Sirius and Ron were both told by Dumbledore to leave me there. Sirius was going to come anyway, but Dumbledore found out and brought him to Hogwarts and had him physically restrained and a watch put on him around the clock. Hermione gasped. Dumbledore also sent a letter explaining his actions to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron found it and wrote me about it. Essentially, Vernon isn't able to kill me while I'm at Privet Drive, and neither can Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters. The entire purpose of my summer is to keep me alive for the next time I face Voldemort. I'm a tool for Dumbledore, nothing more and nothing less.  
  
Once I realised that, I started thinking about everything that had happened from the time I got my Hogwarts letter until now. The very first day, when I was with Hagrid, he started by planting some notion that all witches or wizards who went bad came from Slytherin. I already knew that wasn't true though – witness Wormtail. So I started wondering, if Hagrid hadn't told me that, would I have fought the Sorting Hat so much?  
  
Fought the hat? Hermione asked, confused.  
  
Harry smiled slightly. It wanted to put me in Slytherin from the get go.  
  
  
  
But Hagrid told me one other thing about my parents that was significant, though it took a long time for it to register. My parents were in the same year, and were Head Boy and Head Girl. Those two *never* come from the same house.  
  
So your mum wasn't a Gryffindor. What was she, a Ravenclaw?  
  
No, Hermione, think about it. Her friends are never mentioned. I have no pictures of her friends. Neither Sirius nor Professor Lupin has ever mentioned her friends, or her House. Hermione, they would have mentioned it if she were in Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff. No, she was, like me, a Slytherin.  
  
Are you sure? Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry nodded. Positive. I asked Se– Snape, and he confirmed it. He and my mum were actually best friends here at Hogwarts. That's why... that's why, in my memories, Voldemort was telling my mum that she didn't have to die. Snape was trying to protect her.  
  
Hermione was silent for a long while, and then she drew in a shuddering breath. So. Because of all of that, you decided to be ReSorted?  
  
Yes. I'd always felt slightly out of place, and chalked it up to just being the Boy Who Lived or something like that, but once I realised that I was being manipulated, and that my mum had been in Slytherin, I decided I needed to give myself the opportunity to just see if things needed to be different. And, Hermione, I made the right decision.  
  
But, Harry – Slytherin?!?  
  
It's not like you think, 'Mione. Harry was smiling. We're not all evil servants of Voldemort. Mainly, we're a family of sorts, for those of us that don't have your parents or Ron's family. I... I can't explain it. Sirius said my mum used to say that you can't explain being Slytherin to anyone else, because they don't need Slytherin.  
  
So Sirius knows, then?  
  
Yeah. He's been really great about the whole thing. Hermione, I just couldn't go on pretending anymore. I'm not like the Gryffindors, I'm not. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to figure it out. You've been a great friend, though, 'Mione, and I'd hate to lose that.  
  
What about Ron?  
  
You saw how he reacted, Harry whispered. He knew everything that was going on this summer and he didn't do anything. Fred and George and he could've figured out a way to get me out of there. Vernon didn't... he didn't rape me until two weeks before I left, long after I had written to Ron. And now he's more concerned with the fact that I changed Houses? His bloody priorities are a little screwed up, don't you think?  
  
Hermione could only nod sadly. I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. He's not being reasonable, and he was the only one who had a chance to help you, but he didn't. The pair walked in silence for awhile. Wait, I thought Hagrid was gone. Why is there smoke coming from his house?  
  
Harry grinned. Probably our new Care of Magical Creatures professor is in there. You want to go see him? We've met him before, you know, and even Snape doesn't think he's half-bad, so this may turn out to be a very interesting class.  
  
Who is it? Hermione asked as they began walking towards the hut at a faster pace. C'mon now, tell me, Harry!  
  
  
  
Charlie Weasley?  
  
The one and only. I'm wanting to know what happened to Norbert, personally. C'mon!  
  
The pair crossed the last few yards to the door and knocked. A moment passed, and it swung open to reveal Charlie Weasley. Harry! Hermione! Come in, come in! I hear you three have a habit of visiting this little hut.  
  
Er, I doubt you'll see us as a threesome anymore, Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Why's that? Charlie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ron doesn't really appreciate the fact that I had myself ReSorted. Harry grimaced.  
  
ReSorted... Oh! He look more closely at Harry then. Slytherin, hmm? Like your mum. He smiled.  
  
Yes, only I never knew about my mum until this summer, and even then I had to puzzle it out.  
  
Well, Severus probably told you that I was the closest thing to a Slytherin that the Weasleys ever produced, and I had some friends in Slytherin as well. Harry nodded. So, I'll tell you what I haven't said to anyone before. Frankly, I was surprised that you were Sorted into Gryffindor, and amazed that you acquitted yourself as well as you did there.  
  
Harry nodded, surprised, then decided to take a gamble. I know Ron might not listen to you, but maybe... you could say something to him for me? I wrote him over the summer, told him some... things... that Vernon was doing, and today in class he threw it in my face. It's bad enough that I know what happened, but...  
  
Charlie peered at him intensely. Bloody hell, Harry, what did Vernon do?  
  
Harry looked down. Let's just say I could've gotten him arrested if I was ever allowed near a phone. Sexual assault, battery, rape, abuse, you name it.  
  
God damn! Harry, are you telling me that my brother knew about this and didn't do a thing?  
  
Harry nodded. Dumbledore told him not to. Wrote your mum and said as long as I was alive, that was what mattered. My godfather tried to come, but Dumbledore had him restrained here at Hogwarts.  
  
Charlie had gotten up and crossed the room and was now enveloping Harry in a tight hug. Thank God you had the sense to ask to be ReSorted. There was a long silence. I'll try to talk to Ron. No guarantees, though, he can be a bit too much like Percy, really.  
  
The conversation moved to lighter topics then, and Harry and Hermione left just before dinner to head back to the castle, Harry feeling happy that his friendship with Hermione would also survive intact. Harry went directly to the Slytherin tables and sat down beside Draco.  
  
I saw you out walking with Granger. How'd that go?  
  
Harry smiled. Good, actually. We went by and visited Charlie as well. I think he's going to have a talk with Ron about inappropriate use of information, if you know what I mean.  
  
Thank god, Draco growled. Little prat was lucky that Lupin came in when he did.  
  
Several of the others had overheard the conversation and were nodding in agreement. We'd best have a plan for tomorrow, Blaise chimed in. Potions with them and Severus'll most likely be late, seeing as it's first thing. Harry groaned inwardly. Blaise was right, there was no way that there would be time for Charlie to have talked to Ron by then; in fact, Harry was almost positive that Ron wasn't even aware that Charlie was here.  
  
Harry continued eating mechanically as his classmates planned around him, and then he excused himself to go to visit Madam Pomfrey. He was required to visit her each evening for the first two weeks of term; after that, the time would be use for him to alternate between meeting with the counselor Severus had procured, and doing some basic exercises to regain his strength.  
  
That night, Madam Pomfrey took a full history and moved his file from the drawer containing Gryffindors to the one containing Slytherins, as well as rechecking his wounds and giving him some more Dreamless Sleep Potion. Harry knew that Dumbledore wanted him to stop using it, so that he could warn them all of Voldemort's next attack, but Harry needed the rest, and refused to stop taking it.


	8. Chapter 7: The Torture of Ron Weasley

_A/N: Aw, poor Ron. Also, more getting to know Charlie, the Weasley with a Difference. Rowling would keel over dead if she knew what I was having her innocent characters do._  
  
  
  
Harry approached Potions with a fair amount of trepidation the next morning. He got there early and chose a seat opposite where he had always sat before, and pulled out one of the more innocous-looking books that he had purchased on the Dark Arts. He didn't look up as the rest of his classmates walked in, nor did he when the Gryffindors began to wander in. Then Ron must've walked in, because the words started flying, and Harry closed his book, knowing that hexes would be flying next.  
  
Aw, look at the wittle Slytherin Haiwwy Potty. He's all pooped out from his summer entertainments.  
  
There was a sudden explosion around the room, as at least six people drew their wands and hurled spells towards Ron Weasley. Harry made out Hermione's full-body bind, as well as his own disarming spell, and he was certain that he had heard Draco, Blaise, Greg, and Pansy at least, if not more of the Slytherins. Oddly, he also thought he had heard Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Maybe Hermione talked to them, Harry thought, shrugging mentally. Then he looked at Ron and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Ron was stiff as a board, his hand still curled where he had been grasping his wand – which was now in Harry's hand. He had boils once more, and his skin was a fetching shade of orange that would've matched his hair had it not been changed to green – what was left of it anyway. Someone must've used a severing charm, because Ron had a mohawk, the rest of his scalp shaved bare. The aftereffects of other curses weren't quite so prominent, but it was evident that he had had alot barrelled at him. As Severus approached, Draco cast a final _silencio_ and Hermione removed the full-body bind. Severus stopped still when he entered the classroom, and then he began to laugh. Permission thus granted, the Slytherins joined their Head of House, and Harry noted even Hermione biting back a smile.  
  
When Severus had calmed, he raised his eyebrows. Who would like to explain what exactly happened here?  
  
Draco stood. It's like this, sir, he drawled, giving Ron the evil eye. Weasley here thought it would be funny to share personal information, told to him _in confidence_, with the rest of the classroom.  
  
Ah. Mr. Weasley, 100 points from Gryffindor. I think you'll find it difficult to regain them without Harry to save your arse once more. You will also serve detention with me each night for a week, beginning tonight at 8. Now, let's begin.  
  
As they were leaving the classroom, Harry flicked his wand once more, muttering a spell he had read about only the night before, that made the, er, improvements to Ron's appearance permanent, until Harry himself decided to remove the overspell. Chuckling to himself, he ran to catch his dormmates up, and tell them what he had just done.  
  
  
  
  
That afternoon, directly after lunch, was the first Care of Magical Creatures class, and Harry and his Slytherin classmates raced to get their early, eager to see Weasley's face when he saw the new instructor. Racing to get there, Charlie wasn't ready for class yet, and Harry and Pansy got to help him set out little bowls full of what looked like raw meat, although Harry decided not to investigate too closely. While they were doing that, Harry overheard Draco laughing and telling Charlie about what had happened in Potions that morning. Charlie was definitely a different kind of Weasley, Harry mused.  
  
The errand done, Harry and Pansy rejoined their classmates in leaning against the fence of Hagrid's garden, pleased to see the Gryffindors beginning to file out of the castle. They came closer and closer, Ron obviously walking apart from everyone except Neville and Dean. Even Seamus was avoiding Ron, Harry mused. What does Seamus know? When Ron finally got close enough for Charlie to see what exactly had been done, Charlie began to laugh hysterically. When Ron came close enough to see that it was his brother who was laughing, his scowl grew deeper, and he must've flushed, for the orange tone of his skin grew brighter, causing Harry and the others to start laughing once more, even as Charlie's laughter rose to new heights. It was a good five or ten minutes before Charlie even attempted to begin the lesson.  
  
Hi, everyone. I'm Charlie Weasley, unfortunate brother to that boorish git with the green mohawk, and I'm going to be teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year. Call me Charlie; I'm not that much older than you. We're going to start out the term by studying Clabberts and Crups. Today we'll just be feeding them, out of the bowls already laid out, and I want each of you to write a two foot essay on each species for next week. Now, everyone get with a partner.  
  
Harry looked around bemusedly. He still wasn't sure how the social order in Slytherin precisely worked when it came to choosing partners in class and those sort of assignments. His dilemna was solved, however, when Draco approached him. C'mon, I want to get a Clabbert, never got to see one up close before. Shrugging his acquiescence, Harry ambled along behind Draco, shooting a gleeful smirk in Ron's direction as he passed by him.  
  
  
  
That night, Harry found himself accompanying the other fifth years to the library for an impromtu, or so he thought, study session. Once they got there, though, Vince and Greg explained that they generally went to the library every Tuesday and Thursday night to work on assignments, so that they were all free on other nights to partake in informal seminars on the Dark Arts that would be starting soon, as well as a new study on a Muggle book that Severus thought would be helpful. The book was called _The Prince_, and Harry was looking forward to starting it.  
  
The group quickly raced through their Arithmancy homework, each student doing one problem and then copying the solutions from the others. Vector never notices, Blaise explained, and her exams are always the same, year after year, so all we have to do is memorize one of the copies floating around Slytherin.  
  
From there, the group moved on to complete their Transfiguration essays for Friday, as well as starting on several other assignments. The one assignment that could not be done as a group was History of Magic. Binns had assigned a topic to each student, and their entire grade for the first half of the year was to be based on the report they would turn in on that topic. Curious, Harry only now opened up his topic for the first time. As he read it, he turned pale and gasped.  
  
What's your topic, Harry? Pansy asked. She really has a nice ass, Harry noted clincally. He wondered when he could get in on some of this supposed action Draco had hinted at.  
  
I think Binns had these done up custom. My topic's the Sorting Hat and its purpose, including thoughts and plans of the Founders.  
  
I didn't think Binns had a sense of humor, Draco said, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Harry nodded. Still a little shaken, Harry made his way to the shelves and picked up a couple of books that he thought might help as well as, a bit reluctantly, _Hogwarts, A History_, knowing that Hermione would be having a field day if she knew.  
  
Books selected, Harry decided to go on back to the dorm, and bid farewell to the others, who were still doing research. Harry hurried back and stowed the library books away before pulling out _The Prince_ and settling down to read it. He was fully engrossed when Draco and Vince came back.  
  
Hey, Harry, what'cha reading?  
  
_The Prince_. It's bloody fantastic.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. Is it? I wasn't sure when Severus said he'd picked out a Muggle book, but... Oh! We passed by the classroom on our way, and Severus has Weasley scrubbing out all the cauldrons – by hand! – for detention.  
  
Harry grinned. Good. We'll have to be sure to inspect his work to be sure it's adequate then, won't we?  
  
The other two laughed as they got ready for bed, and Harry drifted off to sleep before Blaise and Greg ever returned.


	9. Chapter 8: It Begins

_A/N: Here we really begin to earn the R rating. It gets dark from here on out, with a definite darker, edgier bent. Sex becomes a major part of the story too. You can still back out now...  
  
_  
  
It was a few weeks into term, and Harry and Draco were practising the Imperius Curse. Harry could throw it off, but had never cast it, while Draco could cast it, but had never thrown it off. They had decided to begin their extra training with that Curse, the sole Unforgivable that Harry would allow himself or his allies to use. Once he was more proficient, they were going to bring in the other three, and practise casting it at a distance.   
  
Harry cast the spell once more, wand pointed firmly in Draco's direction. He was getting stronger, he knew, because Draco was trying to fight it now, and finding it difficult to break. In his mind, he commanded Draco to get up, then walk around the room. Harry's lip twitched with an evil idea. He instructed Draco to strip off his clothes, then use his own clothes and his own wand to tie himself to the bed. Chuckling, Harry ended the spell.  
  
Harry, I'm going to bloody kill you!  
  
What? You look so... virginal and pure, Draco.  
  
Hmph. You're the one that's virginal.  
  
Harry grimaced. Not for lack of desire.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
Did you ever decide which gender you prefer?  
  
  
  
  
  
Both. Preferably at once, but I'll take either one. There's something just as sexy about a hard, smooth cock as there is a pair of soft, round tits.  
  
Draco smiled. Unbind me here and I think we need to have a, um, discussion. Harry complied and sat patiently. Okay, Harry. If you really would like to, I can test drive you. If I like it, then you can get into the whole sex capades thing we've got going on here.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. I thought you'd never ask.  
  
Draco smiled as he pulled other boy in and planted his lips firmly on Harry's. Just remember, he said, in Slytherin, it's always about sex, never about love.  
  
Love is highly overrated, Draco, Harry replied. And I need better memories of sex.  
  
  
  
It was some time later before there was any more talking in the dormitory.   
  
  
  
Can I keep you as a personal bitch?  
  
I take it I was good, then?  
  
Oh yes, you were good. I don't think you have to worry about spending a night alone unless you want to.  
  
Harry smiled. Now, maybe, he could replace the feelings of shame that he had begun to associate with sexual desire. Draco? This... this summer, when Vernon was... well. It hurt, but the pain kind of... aroused me too.  
  
Oooh, you didn't mention you were a masochist. Then again, I don't blame you. Harry, there's nothing wrong with associating pain and pleasure. I like a good dose of masochism every now and then myself. And then there's getting to cause the pain... oh, Harry, what a delicious boy toy you are.  
  
So I'm a boy toy now? And what happens when I want to be the dominant one, eh?  
  
Draco was practically purring. I'll be your boy toy right now if you want.  
  
Oh, I do.  
  
There was another long period without words.  
  
  
  
I think we should practise Imperious a bit more. And maybe loads of sex should be part of my plan. Cementing loyalties and all of that.  
  
Excellent idea. Fresh, virginal boys... yum. You *will* reward me for being your oldest ally, won't you?  
  
Only if it's a threesome, Draco – you, me, and the virginal flesh.  
  
Draco smirked. Harry, how on earth did you survive in Gryffindor? You are Slytherin through and through.  
  
I do not know, Draco. I'm only thankful I finally found my way here.  
  
  
  
  
That evening, Greg approached Harry's bed, as they all sat in the dormitory. I think I've come up with a design. Draco and Vince have been working on the process of branding, and Blaise has designed a few charms that he thinks would be... prudent. Surprised, Harry nodded. Here's the best idea I came up with.  
  
On the crisp sheet of parchment before him, Harry saw the perfect design. Oh, yes, he murmured. Quite perfect. Perfect indeed. He raised his head. Very, very good word, Greg. What would you like as a reward?  
  
Draco snorted. I think that you could offer him something... alluring, Harry.  
  
Harry smiled then. Ah. That's easily done, he purred, one hand tracing down Greg's arms. Very easily done.  
  
Greg swallowed and smiled. Er... thank you, Harry.  
  
Harry smiled coyly and changed the subject. Now, the branding?  
  
Draco jumped up. I wrote my father for some information on the Dark Mark; I told him it was an extra credit report for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he ate the story up. We have to use something very similar to what You-Know-Who does, but with a different incantation. Once our mark has a name', we can make the name of the spell. The words that you, Harry, could use for Summoning and such, though, would be exactly the same. Here, Lucius wrote them all out. Draco handed Harry a sheet of parchment, which Harry skimmed and set aside.  
  
This all sounds good. Blaise, the charms then?  
  
I thought that, for the time being, the marks need to be hidden, so I found a powerful illusion charm that cannot be removed simply by the command to end all spells. It's _finite incantem_ resistant. Blaise smiled proudly. Also, by layering a secondary charm, we can know whenever one of us in pain or in trouble. Finally, a protection against spies. We place on our mark, plus this charm, and the Dark Mark cannot be placed on the person, and someone coming to our side will have his Dark Mark removed. Excellent, no?  
  
Harry smiled broadly. You have all exceeded expectations. Let's figure out the incantation here and get this working tonight.  
  
Just before it was time to go to bed, Harry raised his wand and pressed it onto the soft white inner flesh of Draco's right upper thigh and whispered A soft green stream flowed out of his wand and into Draco's skin, forming the mark Greg had painstakingly designed. Quickly, Harry cast the other charms, except for the illusion charm, which he was going to have them cast on themselves once each had received the mark. Draco finished, Harry brought his head and kissed him seductively before repeating the process, down to the kiss, with Blaise, then Vince and Greg.   
  
My friends. My allies. My... followers. It has begun.


	10. Chapter 9: Sundays & A Selection

_A/N: This is kind of a transitional chapter, so I hope it doesn't seem too slow. I'm working on graduating for the next two weeks, so I don't know how fast I can get new chapters up, but this is going to be long - _very _long - so patience will win out. :-)  
  
Thank you soo much to the reviewers!! You have all given me such warm fuzzies, especially since I haven't written much AT ALL in the past four years. It's a like a drug, now, though – once I started again, I can't stop! Oh, one comment to SophieB - yes, most of the Slytherins are OOC, because I'm really trying to play on the idea that Slytherins have two sides, and we've only really seen one up until now. I'm probably not doing it too well yet, but I've got loooots of fic to go, so I'll be working on it :-)  
  
_  
  
  
Another Sunday night, more on _The Prince_, thought Harry. Machiavelli was inspirational at the very least, and Harry found himself looking forward to the Sunday evening seminars in the common room.  
  
But that was later. Right now it was a quarter til three in the afternoon, and Sirius was working with him on the Animagus transformation. There was a long incantation that had to be used the first seventeen transformations, pronounced in exactly the right way, and Sirius was having him practise it repeatedly. Harry gritted his teeth. He had assignments to finish, plus he and the others were supposed to meet for Imperius practise at three, and tonight, after the seminar, both Blaise and Millicent would be joining him in bed. Harry smirked; his godfather would be appalled if he so much as guessed at what went on in the dungeons.  
  
Harry started then, feeling the touch of the Imperius Curse. Harry threw it off after a moment, smiling at Sirius when he looked at him questioningly. Draco must be impatient, Harry grumbled to himself, AGAIN. He quickly muttered a few words that would cause Draco's mark to tickle. Harry thought it rather stupid to cause your friends and allies pain, so he merely made his laugh. He stood then, taking his leave. Sirius, I have to go. I made plans for three and I'll be late if I don't leave now.  
  
Is it almost three? We've been here for two hours? No, no, go on. I have to meet with Dumbledore this afternoon myself. Keep practising the pronunciation. I may be gone for a few weeks this time, so take care of yourself and maybe we can move forward by the time I get back.  
  
Harry smiled. 'Kay. Be careful, Sirius.  
  
I will, kiddo. 'Bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry entered the common room and headed directly over the corner where his dormmates were sitting. Getting impatient, were we?  
  
Draco looked up and scowled. It's not like you couldn't throw it off easily.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Come off of it, Draco, does it really hurt if someone sees you laugh? Harry asked, correctly guessing the real source of Draco's foul mood.  
  
Draco glared. Just for that, I'm going to send a nice tickling charm to you in Transfiguration one day. Harry groaned. His former Head of House was quick to take points off of him, as if to prove that Harry Potter had no ties to her Gryffindors.  
  
Okay, you two, stop it, kiss and make up. Harry and Draco both glared at Blaise, then exchanged a quick glance before grabbing the other boy and pinning him down on the couch.   
  
So it's kisses you want, Blaise? asked Harry. Couldn't wait until tonight?  
  
Draco was smiling. Ooh, Harry, are you busy tomorrow night?  
  
No, why?  
  
You, me, and Blaise here?  
  
Harry pretended to think, then nodded. Could be fun. Are you up to it, Blaise? he teased.  
  
Blaise nodded, his eyes wide, and, laughing, the other two let him up. Come on, guys. Let's go out by the lake. Harry led the group outside, where they sat down a few feet from the water. So. Draco can obviously cast Imperious over some distance, but weakly. I think we ought to start here in the open, where we can see the other person, and slowly increase the distance. Greg, you and Blaise work together, and Vince and Draco, the three of us will work together.  
  
Groups assigned, Greg and Vince headed for the other side of the lake, and Harry moved back towards the castle, he, Draco, and Vince forming the vertices of a triangle. Harry decided to wait before attempting Imperius, but he almost laughed when two hit him at the same time. Instructions from the two conflicting, he easily threw them off, and sent one back towards Draco, as well as giving Vince a good case of tickled thigh. He felt Draco break the Imperius after about a minute and a half, and then nothing towards Harry for a bit, so he assumed that Vince and Draco were otherwise engaged. He decided to send Imperius at Vince, just to see who was controlling who. It would quite interesting to control Imperius through Imperius! After a bit he realised that Draco had thrown off Imperius, but he used his own control of Vince to have him cast it once more. THIS was heady stuff, thought Harry. Very powerful, very cool.  
  
After awhile longer, Harry summoned the other four back to him, and they talked about their success. Greg and Blaise were fairly evenly matched, it seemed, and Harry made a mental note to break up the pairings somewhat the next time. He glanced at his watch and swore. It's nearly time for dinner and I need to work on that assignment for Astronomy before tonight.  
  
We'd best go in, then, Draco commanded the other three. Can't have our illustrious leader doing poorly in Astronomy, now can we? he smirked, and even Harry had to join in the laughter. The five walked back into the castle and Harry raced back down into the dungeons to write a bit on his essay before running up to catch a quick bite of dinner. He smiled at Hermione's wave as he walked in and ignored Ron. After the first morning in Potions, Ron had steadfastly ignored Harry and all of the other Slytherins, and Harry had returned the favor. The good news was that many of his old acquaintances, such as Seamus and Parvati, were still willing to be seen talking to him.  
  
Harry ate quickly; he had arrived late and he still needed to work a bit more before Severus came in to lead the seminar. Harry thoroughly enjoyed the seminar; more and more of the House had stopped attending, so they were left with a core group of about 35 students, mainly 5th year and up, and the seminar usually turned into a discussion group, debating various ideas. It was almost intoxicating to Harry, and always arousing, which meant that Sunday nights were usually the most enjoyable for him. He hadn't been with Blaise yet. Millicent was a good fuck; she was a bit shy in bed but was quite pleasant. All in all, the night promised to be a good one.  
  
  
  
  
It was a couple of nights later when Harry cast a silencing charm around the dorm and faced his dormmates. We need to decide who we're going to bring in next. We're going to have to do it very, very carefully and slowly, especially if we pick anyone in Slytherin. Does anyone have any suggestions?  
  
Draco spoke up. We can start working on our housemates, but we really need people from other Houses. People might trust you, Harry, but you're still a Slytherin now – and should've been the whole time – so I doubt that goodwill will get us very far.  
  
That was Greg. He had a penchant for calling out random answers. They were usually right, but sometimes even he couldn't figure out how he'd gotten there, like in Arithmancy. Still, having Greg around generally meant that you got an answer for everything, whether you wanted one or not.  
  
Charlie _Weasley_? Greg, you've got to be crazy. He was a _Gryffindor_! Blaise was incredulous.  
  
So was Harry, Vince pointed out. Maybe Charlie just didn't see the need to get ReSorted. Or have his family dismember him. The others laughed. If a Slytherin had two parents, like most normal students, they typically didn't treat them as other children were treated, and the threat of dismemberment or bodily harm if a student was put in Slytherin was usually a good sign that the unfortunate witch or wizard in question _should_ have been in Salazar's House.  
  
Harry spoke up then. I think Charlie's a good choice. He's already nicer to Slytherin as a whole than any other Gryffindor, past or present. We'll go slowly, but with any luck, we can have a faculty member in our ranks by the time Christmas holidays come around. All of you play up the fact that we shouldn't have to hide dragons and that kind of thing. I'll work on the sympathy angle, much as I hate to exploit anyone's personal pain, even if it is my own.


	11. Chapter 10: Hermione Again & Quidditch P...

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I hate final exams and term papers!! Thanks to all my reviewers – let me know what you think of this chapter; I know where I want to go in the next couple of chapters but I had to have something inbetween, plus this hopefully cleared up the Quidditch Questions. :-) Ah, yes, and we have the beginnings of Hermione's involvement... that'll take awhile, it's early October in the fic, and I'm betting it'll be after Easter before Hermione finally joins. sigh Damn Gryffindors are a bloody stubborn lot._  
  
  
Harry had been extraordinarily careful. While he told the others that he would be on Charlie Weasley as well, in truth his efforts were concentrated elsewhere. On one Hermione Granger, to be precise, but Harry knew that getting the cleverest witch in the school onto his team' would be difficult at best, and he was fairly certain he didn't want one of the others botching it up – so he didn't tell them. As it was, he had to be extremely subtle with her.  
  
The truth was, Harry needed Hermione as part of his operation, for reasons personal, practical, and political. Hermione was now his oldest friend, since Ron had dropped him like a hot potato as soon as he donned green and silver. Hermione was also at the top of her class and had a brilliant mind for figuring things out that Harry knew would come in handy. And, last but not least, Hermione was a Muggle-born Gryffindor, and that would bring more confidence to others that he would approach in the future.   
  
Harry had tried several times to steer the conversation in the direction he needed. Just last week, they had been discussing shopping, so Harry had made a comment on how useful it would be to levitate things when shopping in Muggle areas as well, so it would be less tiring. Hermione had merely agreed and then continued the conversation on a slightly different track, which had left Harry gnashing his teeth in frustration once more. He _knew_ that he was the only one who could convince her, and she wasn't making the bloody job any easier.  
  
Today, however, was a rare sunny October saturday, and Harry had managed to wrangle a way to spend the afternoon with Hermione and no one else. That alone had been a complex plot to pull off, especially since he didn't dare ask his dormmates for help, and had involved most of the Gryffindor fifth-years being assigned detention. He had decided to lay several of his cards on the table – but by no means all – and let her think on them for a bit before moving forward. Now, they were out walking by the lake, enjoying the weather.  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to ask you a few things.  
  
Her voice was slightly wary. Understandable.  
  
If there was a way that we could use our magic around Muggles without fear of Muggle or Ministry repercussions, that would be good, wouldn't it?  
  
Of course!  
  
And a way to defeat Voldemort would be good, too, right?  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Yes, Harry, why even ask that? Living in the dungeons drained out your brains?  
  
Harry scowled. No. It's just... It's a shame. People like Fudge control what we can do and who we can do it in front of. We're fighting Voldemort, protecting Muggles so that we can turn around and – hide from them. That doesn't really make much sense. Harry was far from eloquent, and he hoped that Hermione would agree and miss the holes that gaped widely in his statements.  
  
Y'know, Harry, that's true! It doesn't make much sense at all. I'll admit, too, it would be easier on Muggle-borns to know that magic exists before the letter arrives. Not to mention... Hermione was excited now, Harry could tell. Maybe fewer Hogwarts students would leave school and then leave the wizarding world behind immediately afterwards. That's something I've been concerned about – the Hogwarts experience shouldn't just be thrown away.  
  
Ah – Hogwarts was her selling point. Exactly. Just... think on it for a bit, okay? Now, Harry needed to change the subject quickly, what did you think about that little outburst from Terry at the last prefects' meeting? The pair chatted about less serious topics, then, but Harry was pleased that he had set the wheels turning in her mind, and she seemed receptive, at least initially. Harry inwardly knew that she would balk the most at the issue of the Imperius curse, and resolved to conveniently forget to mention that aspect of his group to Hermione until after she had joined it.  
  
  
  
Harry was busier than ever, even with Sirius' absence and the accompanying suspension of Animagus lessons. Quidditch practises had begun in earnest, and the first match for Slytherin was only two weeks away, against Hufflepuff. Harry wondered who they had found to replace Cedric Diggory, and had concluded that he probably didn't need to worry about either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor all that much, since neither would have a competent Seeker. Plus, the rest of the Slytherin team was excellent, and Derrick turned out to be more than competent as captain. One thing still bothered Harry, however, and he asked Draco about it after practise.  
  
Why were you so willing to let me take over as Seeker? I expected to have to fight tooth and nail. I had made Dumbledore promise I would be Seeker of the House team for whatever House I was ReSorted into before I would be ReSorted, but I still expected some difficulty.  
  
Draco shrugged. I wanted desperately to be on the House team as early as possible, and the only open position in second year was Seeker, so I had Lucius buy my way onto the team, just as you guessed at the time. I enjoy playing Chaser more, however, and asked about switching each year since then, but there wasn't ever another Seeker that could take the job adequately until you joined us. So I'm really quite grateful; I found being Seeker to be bloody boring most of the time.  
  
Harry stared at Draco unbelievingly for a moment and then grinned. That's pretty damn funny, Draco. Hoist on your own petards, as it were, hmm?  
  
Draco glared, then smiled. That was pretty tricky of you, extracting a promise that you could still be Seeker on the House team no matter what the House was. Very very Slytherin.  
  
Harry smirked. I know. That's what Si- my godfather said. Said it sounded like something my mum would've done.  
  
Ah, the Slytherin cunning breeds true.  
  
I _knew_ breeding would come into this somehow! Harry teased.  
  
Draco laughed. That prattling on about purebloods comes in handy sometimes, though, you have to admit. Keeps outsiders from figuring everything out.  
  
What, like the fact that we're really not all assholes?  
  
Something like that. Although, come to think of it, we are, just not to the extent they think.  
  
True. I think being ambitious and sly would be the antithesis of a Hufflepuff. I'm not sure they could even comprehend it.  
  
Draco joined Harry in laughing as they walked up to the castle.   
  
How's it going with Charlie, Draco? I've tried not to pay too much attention to it.  
  
It's going slowly, but surely. He quite likes the idea of not having to hide the dragons, and he's not altogether unambitious, so that aspect of things appeals to him. The hardest part is going to be the issue of using selected portions of the Dark Arts. That, and he still feels loyalty to his family, despite the fact that he's had to hide alot from them over the years.  
  
Hmm. Understandable, I suppose. The Weasleys really are nice people, overall, they just have a rather large amount of prejudice towards anything remotely resembling Slytherin House. I got a rather... interesting letter from Mrs. Weasley a couple of weeks after term started. Something about how I was always such a nice boy and after I'd thrown off the Imperius Curse that Severus must've put me under, they'd welcome me back with open arms.  
  
Draco snorted his amusement. Ah, how nice. That explains alot, really. Still, I think we're doing well with Charlie, really. It's not even Halloween yet and he's very receptive to most of the plan.  
  
Good, good, Harry nodded. Perhaps the judicious use of Imperius should be convienently forgotten when recruiting Gryffindors and former Gryffindors? I don't think they could quite handle it until after the initiation. A Ravenclaw could, and some Hufflepuffs even, but a Gryffindor? No.  
  
You would know best, smirked Draco, earning him a disgusted glare from Harry.   
  
Very funny, Harry commented dryly. Just do as I said, hmm?  
  
Yes, sir! Draco was silent for a few moments. Are you busy tomorrow night?  
  
Hmm? What, oh, no. I had to scale back a bit, I was starting to drag by the end of the afternoons. Why? Are _you_ offering?  
  
Draco smiled coyly. Perhaps. You're a rather good fuck, and I do think we should keep most of our talents in the... _family_, as it were.  
  
Harry returned the smile with a small, seductive one. When you put it that way, Draco, then, no, I'm definitely not busy tomorrow night. He paused. Have you heard the Muggle saying sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll'?  
  
Yes, although a wizarding version would have potions mentioned, wouldn't it?  
  
Well... what I was thinking was more like a motto for us... something along the lines of sex, power, and control'. It still all boils down to sex, in the long run, doesn't it though? Power and control are merely heady, mind-based aphrodiasiacs.  
  
Stop, Harry, you'll make me come right here on the front stairs. Harry snorted, and Draco sobered. Seriously? I think you're right. Sex is the base biological instinct. Some minds have found more interesting ways to stimulate the instinct than others have.  
  
The pair smiled their agreement and walked into the hall for dinner. We'll have to continue this, er, _talk_ tomorrow night, then, hmm? Harry suggested.  
  
I'd like that. Draco smiled. I'd like that alot. Now, c'mon, let's go throw a few scowls around. We have a reputation to uphold, remember?  
  
Oh, yes. Scowl fiercely as if we're about to Avada Kedavra them at any moment.  
  
Precisely. Our House colors _are_ green after all, aren't they?  
  
The pair laughed and sat down with their dormmates. Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor table, scowling at Ron, who returned his smirk, and nodding to his old yearmates. He waved discreetly at Hermione, and then scowled at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables before he turned his attention back to the conversation. Slytherin reputation upheld for one more day, he thought to himself. Time now to enjoy my meal.


	12. Chapter 11: Because It's Halloween

_IT'S HERE!!!! Chapter Eleven, the Monstrosity That Chewed Us Its Author Several Times. I'm incredibly sorry for the delay; I was graduating, finding a new house, and going on vacation, among other things. Not to mention yielding to plot bunnies...  
  
Many thanks to all my reviewers, both positive and negative. I particularly enjoyed the one whose sole purpose, it seemed, was to tell me that the reviewer wasn't going to read any more chapters of my story. Sweetie, if I was doing this writing for anyone by myself, I would've stopped long ago. No, seriously, most of the reviews were lovely, and I appreciate them very very much. I appreciate everyone's comments, they really do help when I'm going over the chapter after it's written and when I'm developing the future plot. Yeah for reviewers!!  
  
_  
  
The days simmered along slowly leading up to Halloween. A rainstorm moved in in mid-October, and stayed for over a week. Harry continued to very, very subtly make progress with Hermione, and the others reported that Charlie seemed receptive. Harry planned to approach him the day before Halloween, not knowing the chaos that Halloween itself would bring.  
  
Sirius returned to Hogwarts three days before Halloween, and Harry resumed his lessons on Animagi the next day, pleased that Sirius said he had mastered the incantation. Only a few more weeks of study would be necessary before Harry could attempt the transformation itself. Harry was also pleased that his godfather finally stopped asking Harry if he was ever going to get a girlfriend. Why, reasoned Harry, would I want to be exclusive with someone, male _or_ female?  
  
The day before Halloween, Care of Magical Creatures was their last class of the day, and Harry stayed behind to talk to Charlie, his dormmates silently wishing him good luck.  
  
Harry settled down at the table across from Charlie, sipping tea and nibbling at a biscuit that, Harry was certain, had been sent by Mrs. Weasley. He swallowed nervously, but looked confident as he turned his attention and his gaze fully on the professor.  
  
  
  
  
  
You've probably been wondering why my dormmates have been so, ah...  
  
Harry offered.  
  
Have they been that, too? Good, then, I'll have to reward them properly, Harry noted absently. No, the word I was looking for was interested. Interested in you and your opinions.  
  
Oh, that. Yeah, I noticed, but I mostly agreed with them, so that was enlightening in of itself.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I think we could let other creatures besides just dragons be seen, and definitely let Muggles be wary of us, rather than vice versa.  
  
Harry beamed, and mentally praised Draco, Blaise, Greg, and Vince. They had practically wrapped Charlie, tied him with a bow, and presented him to Harry, ripe for the picking.  
  
I'm _very_ glad you feel that way. Now, I'm going to make you an offer shortly, but I will be forced to use a memory charm if you don't accept. No hard feelings, it's just business, in a way. Charlie was eyeing him somewhat warily now. I'm gathering a group together. A group that is primarily to oppose Voldemort, but has certain aims in establishing the government afterwards. Aims like not cowering from Muggles. Not leaving wizarding orphans in Muggle homes. Not allowing people like Fudge to dictate our policies. This isn't evil, not by a long stretch. You _know_ me, Charlie. It's not just Slytherin, or just any one or two Houses. It's about our world, and why we're fighting Voldemort and what we're fighting for. We're fighting to protect Muggles, and for what? So we can hide? Harry took a deep breath. I won't deny that you are my top candidate for my groups at this moment for political reasons. You come from a respected family – not feared, there is a difference – you're a professor, you know other dragon trainers, whom I think should be especially amenable, you were a Gryffindor – do I need to continue? But beyond that, I like you, and I want to work with you.  
  
Charlie was silent for a long time, and Harry began to worry. Had he made a huge mistake? Finally, Charlie spoke up.  
  
I'm in. And... I can think of at least ten other potential members, or whatever you call us.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck.  
  
Maybe Bill, Fred, George, some dragontrainers, and Professor Howard, who teaches Muggle Studies.  
  
Harry nodded, impressed. I should tell you one other thing. Sex is – at least right now – a large part of this. Sex, power, control. Kind of like the Muggle saying sex, drugs, and rock and roll. If you have a problem with that kind of interaction, we'll make sure to leave you out of it, but it won't cease.  
  
Charlie shrugged. Doesn't bother me either way. Let's do the initiation, then.  
  
Harry drew his wand and carefully explained how the Mark would work, the tickling touch, and other fine points. then he slowly bared the older man's thigh, touched his wand to the pale skin, and murmured the words quietly. Within seconds, the bright green design was finished, and Harry tested it for a few moments. Then he touched his fingers to it lightly, and kissed the professor full on the mouth. Harry said. You're one of us now. Binding your loyalties to us above all, and to above any other. He paused. I think that myself, Draco, Blaise, Vince, and Greg, or some combinations thereof, need to work on _special projects_ for your class, don't you?  
  
Charlie smiled. Yes. Clever, clever Slytherin, Harry. Leave anything else out?  
  
Harry smirked. You will just have to wait and see. He drank the remaining dregs of his tea and polished off another biscuit. Oh, here's something I just thought of. Get me back on your mum's good list. I'll be upset when I don't get my jumper at Christmas.  
  
Charlie laughed. I'll try. Although, considering her views on the Malfoys, I'll leave off how chummy you lot are. As it is, it might take Imperius. Which I don't care to use, at least not on my own mother. Harry's mind clicked into utter exultation, but he showed no outward sign. He took his leave and hurried back to the calm, cool comfort of the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
He entered his dormitory quietly. Only Blaise and Vince were there, and Harry beckoned them to his side once they looked up. Putting an arm around each of them, he then kissed Vince, followed by Blaise, before leaning back slightly and grinning widely. Charlie's in. Initiated, Marked, and has about ten other people we can eventually approach. Whatever the four of you did to prep him was _absolutely perfect. _Things could not have gone better from any perspective!  
  
That's fantastic! Blaise blurted out. I knew he was probably receptive, but... that's _so_ fantastic!  
  
Yes. And you are all going to be rewarded. Just name what – or who – you want.  
  
Blaise grinned. Can I have you pleasuring me, whatever I want, for one evening?  
  
No. Two evenings.  
  
Blaise beamed.  
  
Vince, what about you?  
  
There's a slightly illegal hallucinogenic potion I want to try – either buy or make it. I need a gold cauldron to brew it, that's the hard part, the ingredients are simple, so...  
  
I'll get you one as soon as possible, Harry promised. Just write out all the specs for me – the best one, your dream cauldron.  
  
Harry moved to sit down on his bed, and had just cracked the cover of yet another Muggle novel – _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ – when Greg came in.  
  
Greg, we're getting _rewarded_, Blaise said immediately, eyes shining.  
  
  
  
Oh yes. Harry closed his novel. Richly rewarded. You – all four of you – have done exceptionally well. We're one member and ten possibilities greater. Greg smiled. So – you name your reward.  
  
HIs eyes widened. Can I think about it and get back to you?  
  
Not a problem. Harry returned to his book, basking in a rare moment of repose. He devoured the opportunity to read the novel, almost certain there was an assignment, at least one, he could be tackling. Today, though, he thought, everything felt good, and he didn't want to be the one who spoilt his own good mood. One by one, the others trickled out, headed for the common room, library, or trying to be early for dinner, but Harry had asked Vince, as he left, to go see Dobby and have Harry's supper sent down, so Harry remained where he was. Harry was just expecting Dobby at any moment when Draco entered, visibly flustered.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Draco's head snapped up. Merlin! You scared me, Harry. Nothing's up, really, I just forgot that I have to send my bogus monthly report' tomorrow, and deciding how little truth I can get away with is a tedious business.  
  
Harry nodded, and was about to return to Nurse Ratchett. Oh! Reward. Charlie's in, and he has ten possibilities. So, you're each being rewarded, you name your own reward.  
  
Draco smirked. I want the sexy boy toy leader of our group.  
  
Bound and gagged, all with leather? Oh, honey, you shouldn't have, Harry cried in a lovely falsetto.  
  
Hmm... possibilities. Possibilities. So, yeah, you, all mine. How many nights?  
  
Blaise already has two, Vince is getting a gold cauldron, and Greg's undecided. So...  
  
Three nights? Draco wheedled. You know I'm smarter than Blaise. And I can bring in Parkinson and Bulstrode pretty quick, once you say the word.  
  
Harry frowned Fine, but only tell Blaise you got three to his two in situations of dire need. And we'll bring the girls in soon – let me get a few off Charlie's list, because I think some should be ready in a week or two, and then the girls. Harry paused and yawned. Rewards tomorrow night. You and Blaise decide who's first.  
  
Dobby appeared then with Harry's dinner, and went back to the kitchen with the admonishment not to tell anyone he had brought Harry dinner. It wasn't exactly against any rules, but it wasn't within them, either. Draco left for his own dinner, and Harry neatly finished off the small feast offered by the industrious house-elves, continuing to read as he did so. When his dormmates began to trickle up, Harry put aside the book and went down to the common room to work on a few assignments. He wrote a letter to Sirius, who was having to stay in the Shrieking Shack for the most part, and then headed up to bed, early for once, not knowing what was coming.  
  
  
  
On Halloween, things exploded. The day began calmly enough, with all five boys rising, washing, and dressing before heading up to breakfast. Harry left breakfast a little early, to return a book to the library, but was still slightly early as he walked to potions, when Severus intercepted him. Harry, I'm afraid I have to ask you to join me and your dormmates in my office right now. Surprised, Harry followed the professor down the hall and sat down with the others.  
  
Now. I personally wouldn't make an issue of this, but Albus insists. Someone – and I don't know who – reported that some of you, or all of you, or one of you – the person wasn't very clear – have been casting the Imperius Curse. I tried to make the problem go away, as Imperius isn't that far from lesser Dark curses I have taught you, but Albus overstepped his bounds, in my opinion, and took the liberty of taking your wand, Mr. Zabini, and performing _priori incanantem_ on it. He found traces of two Imperius Curses. I don't care why you are casting it, but Dumbledore's about to appropriate ALL your wands, and maybe even expel you all, unless I can give him some reasonable explanations.  
  
Harry's mind had been working rapidly as Severus had talked, and he shot the other four discreet glances that clearly read Keep your mouth shut, and go along with what I say! He then smiled sheepishly at Severus and began to spin his tale.  
  
I'm sorry, Severus, it's my fault. I wanted to work on throwing off the Imperius curse, because I can't always, only part of the time. So I asked them to help me – you know, different casters, different strengths and weaknesses. Draco wanted to be able to throw it off too, so I cast it a few times as well. That's all. We had to perform Dark Arts in order to defend ourselves, but it was primarily a defense lesson.  
  
Severus was nodding. Thank you, Harry. That's precisely what I'll tell Albus. It should more than satisfy him, seeing as it's _you_. All the occupants of the office, including Harry himself, rolled their eyes. There's something you five aren't telling me though, so I'll be keeping an eye on you.  
  
The five boys and the professor hurried down the hall to the potions classroom, Harry swearing profusely in his mind. And one question burned foremost – who had reported them?  
  
  
  
Just after Potions, another long-standing problem came to a head – the problem of Ron Weasley. He and Harry had steadfastly ignored each other, but at the end of class, he approached Harry's desk.  
  
Did you want something in particular, Weasley, or did you just come to be jealous of people who can afford cauldrons that aren't secondhand? Harry asked cooly. Last time, Ron had taken the upper hand, but Harry intended to give as good as he got.  
  
Ron flushed. No. I want to talk to you.  
  
So? Talk.  
  
Not here, he hissed furiously. Privately. Later.  
  
Harry frowned. What could Ron have to say that he wanted to hear? Ron could be extremely hard on people when he chose to be, and was, in some ways, more dark in nature than any of Harry's new dormmates. Harry was wary, but, depending on what was said, it could be turned to his advantage. He had long ago lost hope that Ron would ever be his friend again. Still frowning, Harry replied, I'm free before dinner, after Defense. Meet me by the old Charms classroom.  
  
Ron nodded and walked away, and Harry immediately turned to Draco, who had been listening to every word. I want you and one of the others – you decide who – to come with, underneath the invisibility cloak. I don't trust him.  
  
Draco nodded, obviously relieved. I'll get either Greg or Vince, but we'll be there.  
  
The day passes relatively smoothly after that until Defense. Professor Lupin decided to give a lesson on Dark possession, and Harry was even more wary of Ron after hearing the symptoms – sudden uncharacteristic behavior, a desire to be alone that's somewhat unusual – as well as what could make a person especially vulnerable. Voldemort had enough eyes and ears in Hogwarts to know that Ron and Harry were far from on speaking terms.   
  
Dark possession was similar to the Imperius curse, but virtually unremembered. It was more insidious and harder to break, not to mention much more difficult to perform. Professor Lupin said that only two living wizards had enough power to perform it – one was Voldemort, and the other one was unaware of the power he or she possessed. The possessed would be unaware that he or she wasn't acting on their own volition, yet if pressed, would admit to not remembering certain chunks of time.  
  
Class ended before Professor Lupin could go into counteracting Dark possession, and Harry was joined by Draco and Vince outside the classroom. Once the corridor was clear, he handed them his invisibility cloak and some final instructions. Stay close; I have a bad feeling about this. No Imperius or Dark Arts, not here; we can't risk the exposure yet. Draco and Vince nodded before slipping on the cloak and following Harry to the appointed meeting place outside the old Charms classroom. Ron was already there, staring off into space as he absentmindedly swung his one by one end dangling from his fingers.  
  
he said, his voice odd; a quality Harry had never heard in it before was present. I'm glad you came.  
  
Harry's senses were heightened even further. he answered evenly. Why don't we got outside to talk?  
  
Ron wheeled, facing him full-on. No need, he said silkily. I have only two words to say to you. His eyes glinted oddly, and he was bringing his wand slowly up.  
  
Harry cried, even as Ron's voice said Simultaneously, Vince came barreling out of thin air to knock Ron off his feet, and Draco uttered a quick Petrificus Totalis! followed by Harry looked at his ex-friend sadly. he said, and walked Ron back towards Professor Lupin's office. He knocked, and the werewolf's soft voice bade him enter.  
  
What happened? he asked in alarm, as Harry and the others entered.  
  
Harry frowned and collapsed on the nearest chair, letting Ron drop to the floor. He – he tried to kill me, he said slowly.  
  
Professor Lupin's eyes widened. Well. We'd best check for Imperius first.  
  
What about that stuff – Dark possession – you mentioned in class? Draco pressed.  
  
Lupin nodded. Yes, I'll check for that as well, though it's unlikely. Drawing his wand, the professor muttered under his breath as he moved the wand up and back the length of Ron's body. His frown was deeper still when he straightened and looked at the other three boys. You were right, Draco. I'm going to remove the silencio and try to find out what Voldemort's plan is or was.  
  
It was several moments before Ron's mouth opened, and an odd, chilling voice exited it – one Harry would have recognised anywhere. Voldemort's voice. Desstory thisss vessssel or not; it hasss no meaning to me. I will not divulge my plansss.  
  
You _will_, Professor Lupin grated, because if the piece of the spirit in this vessel is destroyed, you will be weak and vulnerable for several hours. Turning his head, he mouthed at the others, Actually, days. Then he addressed Ron's prone figure once more. Got you thinking now, then? Tell me, Tom, what are your plans?  
  
The answer was an insane cackle that lasted for several minutes at the least. Slowly it subsided, and Voldemort's voice returned. The boy must be destroyed. I would kill him by means of an estranged friend. Now, I will continue to search out opportunities.  
  
Professor Lupin looked at Harry apologetically. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to have you three leave for now. I'll tell you more later, but the Headmaster and others need to hear this, and then I'll have to remove the possession – arduous work you should not witness at your age. Please, Harry, go on to the Feast later, and we'll talk afterwards, or in the morning.  
  
Harry stood reluctantly, and discreetly motioned for the others to follow him, berating himself silently and almost immediately as he left the office. If Professor Lupin hadn't been distracted, he would've seen, and what would he have thought? Once the three cleared the hallway around the office, Harry spoke. Dungeons. Now. No. Charlie's. I'll call the others. He pressed the cloak into their hands once more. I'll meet Greg and Blaise inside the castle and we'll walk together. You two find Charlie and sit tight. Draco nodded tightly, while Vince merely swallowed. Then Harry turned and went down a corridor away from them, calling Blaise, then Greg, alternating between them as he moved through the castle. He reached the entrance hall as Greg entered it, and Blaise came hurtling out of the dungeons.  
  
What's wrong? Greg asked breathlessly.  
  
Harry gathered them toward him and walked towards the door, uttering only one word:   
  
The trio walked in silence towards the hut, and the door cracked open as they approached. Still silent, Harry joined the others at the table, pouring himself some tea, then setting the cup down as he realised the stress of the afternoon was expressing itself no in shaking hands. Even more shaken by the realisation, Harry slumped into the empty chair.   
  
He took a deep breath and began. Voldemort just tried to kill me, through Dark possession.  
  
Blaise asked, stunned.  
  
He possessed Ron.  
  
My brother? Charlie blurted.  
  
Harry nodded wordlessly as Charlie swore profusely. What happens to him now? he asked finally.  
  
Harry could only shrug eloquently. Professor Lupin is removing the possession now. I expect you'll be officially informed later; remember that you don't know. He paused. Aside from any issues raised by Voldemort's use of Ron, there's the fact hat I will most certainly be put under even tighter watch. Harry made a face. Which means our activities will be limited, perhaps, and it also means that you, Charlie, just became a very vital cog in the operation.  
  
Charlie nodded, lips pursed in thought. I'll see what I can do. I'll figure something out in a day or so.  
  
The others nodded and Blaise stood. We'd best get back, before anyone gets suspicious. They all stood then, and Draco, Vince, and Harry shoved up under the cloak, while Greg and Blaise accompanied Charlie, as they walked towards dinner and the Halloween Feast.  
  
As the main course was cleared away, a lone owl flew in, and most of the Slytherins – most of the hall, in fact – recognised it as Lucius Malfoy's personal owl, which always arrived at a time other than the morning post. Draco had told Harry it was a result of Lucius' small mind being desperate to show somehow that he, Lucius Malfoy, flaunted the rules, and didn't have to follow anyone else's ideas for behavior. Draco called it pomposity, and labeled it ultimately dangerous. Harry agreed with that assessment.  
  
Draco removed the letter, read it quickly, then swore as it burnt itself into ash before disappearing. We've got another problem, he said under his breath to Harry. Lucius says I'm to receive the Dark Mark in June, at the end of term. He thought I'd like to know, to look forward to it or something.  
  
Oh, shit... Harry mumbled. If you go, then the Dark Mark can't be put on, and if you don't go, different questions will be asked. Either way, they're questions we can't answer yet. Damn! This puts us on a timetable now. Harry fell silent, mind working rapidly. Wait! Will... anyone else be expected?  
  
Draco said, giving both much relief. Lucius say it's some special favor to him personally for his son to be initiated at sixteen instead of eighteen or post-Hogwarts.  
  
Harry continued his desperate thoughts throughout the remainder of the feast, and he was inwardly thankful that Hermione hadn't asked him about Ron. He hadn't even registered it when she came over, attempting to question him, and Draco and Blaise had firmly but relatively nicely directed her away from the stewing boy.  
  
Harry was nearly in bed before he brought it up again with Draco, and the two talked in low tones. What happens if you show up at home and refuse the Dark Mark? Harry asked curiously.  
  
He'll try to force me, Draco answered dully. Sure, I could cast off Imperius, but he might stupefy me, or tie me up even, and drag me to see You-Know-Who. Then they'll try to put _his_ Mark on me, nothing will happen, and they'll discover our Mark, sooner or later. And they might kill me, he concluded matter of factly.  
  
Harry was uncharacteristically uncertain; he was certain, however, that he would not sacrifice Draco to death or the Dark Lord. How could he protect him, though? You won't go home, Harry said at last, the finality in his tone almost palatable. If there are things you need or want and you feel it would be safe, go home at Christmas, or Easter, and get them, but you can't go home after that.  
  
What, exactly, am I supposed to do then? Draco's tone was sarcastic, but Harry knew the other boy was on edge. He was actually handling himself admirably well, all things considered.  
  
We'll hide you. Secret-Keeper if need be. You can come to Privet Drive – it's protected, for sure, but I wouldn't wish that hell on anyone – or we'll set you up somewhere, although it might have to be Muggle.  
  
Draco shrugged wearily. It doesn't really matter. Although, if we can engineer an escape for me, why not for you?  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. Dunno. Good idea. Still, this puts everything on a timetable, as far as both organising and recruiting go, because the moment we enact any plan to hide us, both Voldemort and Dumbledore will start looking. They'll find people who might have helped and, one way or another, news of our group will surface.  
  
And no one will know what we're about, Draco finished in a horrified whisper. Harry, we have to strike against Voldemort before summer, don't we. Oh Merlin!  
  
Harry answered, even though both boys knew an answer was unnecessary. It was true. Harry's fledgling group would have to take a public stand in less than nine months' time.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
In the next chapter: Hermione's reaction; new security measures on Harry; looking for the snitch – golden as well as the tattletale, and much more!  
  



End file.
